Marvelously SavingScrewing Reality
by Outlaw Outcasts
Summary: A Submit your own OC (SYOC) fic. Realities exist in a harmony that must be maintained, and these heroes, unlikely as they are, will save each and every one of them, or destroy them, or die trying. Rated M for various reasons, now accepting OC's
1. Submission Form

**Marvelously Saving/Screwing Reality OC Submission Form**

Here's how you submit your own original character for this awesome story!

**Name: **The full name of your character

**Gender: **Male/Female/Trans, whatever you want them to be

**Sexuality: **Straight/Gay/Lesbian/Bi/Fluid/Omni, etc.

**Race: **Human/Mutant/Inhuman/Alien (Kree, Skrull, Shiar… etc.) Atlantean, whatever race your character is! Be specific

**Home Reality: **name your character's home reality, where they come from, you can describe the universe briefly, or if it's already an established Marvel reality, use the Earth reality name (ex. Mainstream Marvel universe is Earth-616. The Marvel Cinematic universe, where the movies take place, is Earth-199999, Our home reality where we all live is Earth-1218, etc.) if it is your own original reality, please use the same naming system, Earth-(insert a random number/letter combo here)

**Describe Reality: **Briefly describe your character's home reality, to get an idea where they come from

**Describe Character: **Briefly, yet specifically describe your character, their personality, their looks, clothing, their moral alignment, any particular defining traits, any weapons they may have

**Power Set/ Skill Set: **Describe their powers if they have any, keep in mind that their race can determine their powers, if they're mutants, it's an x-gene that's the source. If it's an inhuman, it's the terrigen mists that cause their powers, if it's an alien/human, it may be any source, please be creative with your powers, but please be mindful not to make them all-powerful. Your character may also have varied skills too, if your character does not have powers, they may have more skills, but again, do not make them all-powerful.

**Weaknesses: **Describe your character's weaknesses and limits. Please be specific and please give plenty of them, if your character is given too few weaknesses, it will be harder to use them in the story.

**Permission: **you need to give me permission to use your character in this story. Without your permission I can't use your character for it. Know that due to the nature of the Exiles, Any character can die, but just because your character dies, does not necessarily mean they are out of the story for good, it just means I can use them again later in the story if it progresses the plot, so don't worry if your character dies, it just means they're not in use at that particular time. But I still need your permission to use your character.

If you want to submit a reality for our characters to visit, use this form to describe the reality, give it a name, and describe any important events or characters in that reality.

Please submit your character/reality in the review section! Or pm me, I will try to use them all if I can, the more i get the faster I can update!

Thanks!

Outlaw Outcasts


	2. Chapter 1

The Multiverse. The collection of all possible realities, each one different and unique from the others, some so radically one could never believe it to be the same as the others, and some so infinitesimally different, that it may have well been the same as before. All realities exist, and He sees each and every one.

He has been witness to each universe, being born from the choices made everyday, and the choices each universe has made to forge its own path since birth, and he will be there to witness when each of those realities vanish into oblivion. His calling is not one he takes lightly, for what he observes and records in his vast all-seeing gaze, weave the tapestry of the stories the Multiverse, and he will be the one to observe them all. Yet, despite the power to peer into the blossoming universes and to view what transpires, like watching an epic come to life, it is all he can do. He is forbidden by his sacred vow of non-interference from ever truly taking part in what he surveys.

For He is Uatu, the Watcher.

For eons he has watched the Earth, and the beings who reside upon it, He knew the very Earth when it was nothing but comic debris, seeded by the Demiurge, and a battleground to the Elder Gods. He was there when life began to take its first steps, and saw the evolutionary process to today's superhumans unfold before him. He will even be when Death finally claims the planet, and like a parent watching a child die he will grieve for the Earth, but will be ever watching it, until the death throes toll across the cosmos.

This is how it should be.

However, unlike the prime; the main universe in which he resides and is charged with observing, the other universes that cross his gaze have been in turmoil. Some have spiraled into chaos and madness, some have become a mere shell of what they once were. Some have been cleansed of life entirely.

These realities cry out for aid, either for hope and mercy, or to simply end it all. However, he cannot grant them any of this, for even if a being is dying at their feet, a Watcher cannot give aid. And while Uatu had broken this sacred vow many times before, in this instance he cannot interfere. For to disrupt the delicate balance of the Multiverse, is to incur the wrath of the Living Tribunal, and to threaten the existence of the very realities that need to be saved in the first place.

Uatu could not do anything to help. No matter how his heart grieved for the beings he has grown to love and care for, even at the cost of his very self. However… it did not mean he could not act... indirectly.

If he uses the right amount of cosmic power, he can call to them, people of the Multiverse, who would be able to aid him, to act on his behalf, however, if he is not careful, he could cause them to become unmoored from their realities, to exile them into the vast Multiverse forever. He would have to be cautious, but he must be swift, as the Multiverse is losing itself with each passing moment.

With a wave of his hand, the Power Cosmic bends to his will, energy tendrils grew from him like serpents as the twist, turn, and scatter to multiple portals to other worlds, to search for his champions, the ones who will ultimately save not just all that is, but all that will be.

_**Earth - 0**_

This was the day.

He didn't know specifically what it was, he just knew it was THE day. It seemed like any other day in New York, or New Jersey. People traveling to get to work, people working for the more or less honest buck, and as usual, Heroes go about patrols and other business.

He was simply sitting at his favorite spot, a tiny hangout spot in Midtown. It was a great spot, private enough for him to take a breather, grab food, and at night it was a perfect view of the stars. It's a shame there isn't always time to enjoy it. It WAS New York after all, for every Superhero running around there was at least one and a half Supervillains.

He picked up his phone, his police scanner app had picked it up, an armored car was making a getaway, it was a daily delivery to a bank, so there was at least a good fifteen thousand in there, and supposedly, with all the other costumed criminals keeping the local heroes otherwise occupied, it would be an easy payday.

But then again, he was on the job, so no crook would be getting away that easy.

He took the leap off the building, it was a good 50 stories high, for the average hero, this is a swan dive, for him, it was a jumpstart. He felt the flames start to cloak his body, surrounding him like a coat, and his legs burning hot as he boosted himself out like a rocket, taking flight towards the streets, towards the quarry.

They were doing about 60 miles per hour, in New York traffic that could kill someone, especially some innocent bystanders on their phones. He boosted his flames, he could easily keep up with them, but the longer this took, the more likely someone gets hurt.

He sped up, just to get ahead of the driver, the flames propelled by his feet will cause the driver to either lose sight of what's ahead, and lose an escape, or the more likely option, to panic and lose control of the vehicle. The driver, seeing flames coming at him, tries to swerve to get out of the way, but the driver skids and tries to turn away from the fire too quickly, as the vehicle turns it hits a slightly invisible force field. The impact dents the armored car slightly, as airbags are ejected at high speeds and the other occupant in the passenger seat was thrown clear of the vehicle, only to slam head first into the force field.

To be fair, that guy wasn't wearing a seatbelt, and those save lives.

Our hero landed, and then stretched out his arm to grab the driver, turning his forearm and hand into a rock form, he uses his strength to easily tear the driver out of the car, seat and all. (Apparently the driver had common sense to wear a seatbelt).

He threw the driver to the ground behind him, and as he was about to go and get these two miscreants to the police, he could hear a voice in his head, like a telepath.

"_**Brad Delsly of Earth-0..."**_

He did not know who's voice that was, it was sort of familiar, but then again it could have been from anywhere. Before he could think further on the mysterious voice, a portal opened before him.

It looked like one of those portals you see in video games, or a cosmic thing. Portals always seem to mean cosmic threats.

The portal soon unleashed a cosmic rope, that gripped onto him like a vice. He was soon being dragged towards the portal, but try as he might, to pull or fly away, the portal it seems would not be denied, he was soon pulled through, what awaited him then, Brad Delsly, The Ace, would soon need to discover for himself…

TBC

Please read, review, and submit your own characters!


End file.
